Shadows
by SaviourUnleashed
Summary: After beginning to rebuild the rider generation, an incident occurs which makes Eragon and his companions acknowledge a flaw in the fabric of their world. Will this supposedly small interference in the nature of the world be a guide to the threshold of a new war? Told from varying POVs, mainly an OC. AxE may come up in later chapters.
1. The Beginning

**Prologue**

This story is about worlds. Galaxies? Maybe. In our world, time travel is considered inconceivable - the endless choices would be overwhelming when thrown upon a close-minded human, however the word _some_ seperates those fools from those who would, after encountering a disaster in their lives, escape into the realm of wonders - one where every fate is possible, however whimsical and unprobable, therefore, a certain girl has surpassed all difficulties and not only travelled through time - she'd also (somehow) surfed across different universes to reach one where she was completely ignorant. She'd landed in the world of Alagäesia.

 **Chapter 1**

The tears flow and I allow them to; for once, everyone has left me alone to sorrow and unleash the pain that has shrouded my heart. Why? That's always the question.

 _Why does everyone hate me?_

 _Why am I the one who always gets bullied?_

Suddenly, I stop. In front of me, within my reach is the face that had, years ago, given me a reason to hold myself together. Those lovely pale sky-blue eyes; the tender look that was always on his face when he looked at me; the chestnut locks of free-flowing hair swept carelessly across his face. I reach forward, trying to hold onto this vision that both wrenched my heart apart and excited me, but of course, he's not really there. A lump forms in my throat, choking me as I think of that terrible moment when he'd left me alone and turned against me - there was no way someone like him would have any place in a life like mine, unless you count causing the mental stabs of pain and agony.

These past few years have been the hardest for me, ever since I'd left my parents (whom I hate for they do not accept me for who I am) and moved on to college. Normally, people move out of their depressed phase at th point, however, it isn't like that for me because I simply don't fit in anywhere. I don't really know why but people think that I inspire shame upon the social status of whoever I talk to or partner up with during assignments.

I recount the events of this morning, reliving the emotions that had pierced me, the words used against me. I remember the posters taped onto my locker - 'loser' 'emo fag'. The hateful looks cast upon me, the pity on the faces of the soft-hearted. My stomach contracts as I think of the humiliation as the professor tore my stories in half; I was meant to be writing a play script but everyone had misunderstood, thinking that I was stupid and instead had written my weird fictional stuff that would never come true.

Frustrated, I scream angrily; none of this was my fault! Standing up, I head outside, ignoring anyone that I pass by, stuffing my earphones in, listening to the music that nobody appreciates.

Outside the college grounds, I have one secret place where I can sit alone and delve deep into my thoughts, arranging them and "deleting" unwanted memories. It's pretty simple really - on the other side of a hill overlooking a farm that was rather smelly, where there was a little apple tree under which was a black bench with a war memorial.

Today, the stink of animal excretion isn't too bad - the farmer is probably selling his useless piece of land since there is no place for a farm in a city as large as this. That makes me remorseful for all those moments when I'd wished the farm wasn't there; I want to hold onto anything, _anything,_ that's related to my rare moments of pleasure.

A few minutes later, I close my eyes, trying to block out the sound of car horns in the distance. I seem to be suspended; my body feels numb, as if I am floating above it and from my perspective, I _do_ seem to be watching everything from above. I am aware of every creature around me and my senses of hearing and smell are somehow heightened so that what usually only sounds like a rustle, is a howl as wind tears through the bare branches of trees surrounded by dead golden leaves and what usually goes by unnoticed stings my nostrils as the smell of pollution reaches me. In a way, I feel disconnected from all other life, as if I have entered a void of nothingness from which I can closely inspect a world that looks enormous but is too small to have a home to which i would feel drawn to and to which I _belong._

Jut then, a sense of panic grips me. _Where am I? Why has the bench disappeared from under me?!_

There is only darkness.

 _Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhh!_

I release all the oxygen that had been in my lungs to scream as I am tugged violently to - to what? I have no idea.


	2. Acquaintance

Blinding and hot, searing and bright, a wave of strong fluorescent light hits me, taking with it my consciousness.

Interrupting my unintentional slumber, the soft notes of a flute weave themselves into my dreams, enthralling me, and thus I wake up, sweaty and scared. Briefly, my eyes flutter open to take in the bizarre sight of a large, emerald canopy of leaves, defusing the ground in a green hue, however, they feel too _heavy!_ Despite my efforts, I cannot possibly keep my eyes open; exhaustion taking over me although I hadn't moved since that moment I'd sat on the bench - or wasn't aware of it anyway. What is happening? Tears threaten to well up again but I resist the urge to let them, knowing that someone can show up to help me at any moment. But had anyone ever cared whether I was alive or dead? Not really. Meaning no Prince Charming would come to save me now. After recounting the events of this morning, I am lulled into a sense of serenity once again and decide to explore the ability which I have developed - to exit my body at will.

When the panic ebbs away, everything seems so much more beautiful; for I had, successfully, risen up above my body in a mental form. Magically - for I assume that is the reason I'm here in the first place- I spin around, grasping my surroundings and making sure to take in every miniature detail. Encircled by a ring of 20 foot trees, my body lies lonely and abandoned in some type of desolate forest that was surely ancient, porbably at the very least a few centuries old. Behind the thick foliage, I see a tower rising in the distance, inspiring hope in my heart. Yet I shouldn't raise my hopes too high; more often than not, hope is fatal.

I have no sense of time at all, even though I try to count the seconds passing by. I I could of been lying in this place for hours, days, months for all I know. As time runs by, my body seems to loosen - I can open my eyes and I also seem to have found my voice again. I feel so much better now because, wherever I am, I'm not more lost than I had been before; there weren't people to shoo me away, and I can do anything I want - except anything including movement. I don't notice the sky darkening as my eyelids droop down tiredly.

Breathing? I can hear breathing! Of course, it's not my own breathing that I am panicking about: there is someone else here, sitting by me. Beating faster, my heart drops to the pit of my stomach while I open my eyes apprehensively.

Next to me, there is a ball of midnight blue hair, looking soft and harmless. But it isn't really. Abruptly, the animal turns to face me, ivory fangs sharp and needle-like. My brows furrow in perplexion as I identify human features in the otherwise deadly creature. Is it just me or does the "thing" seem to smile ever so smugly? Looking into the fierce yellow eyes, I try to generate a term for this strange being, however, shockingly, it seems to talk before I can back away. I'm a fast thinker: it only took me a few seconds to conclude all this so there had still been time for me to escape but the wolf-human is much too fast. Faster than any wolf _or_ human I have ever seen before.

"Greetings, human. May I ask for the reason of your presence here?" he half growls, half speaks, quietly.


	3. Journey

Terrified, I freeze and let out what sounds like a cross between a scream and a whimper.  
"You scream ever so much," says the creature towering over me with a wince.

Swallowing, I mutter, intimidated, "I'm s-sorry but what th-the hell are y-you?"

Just then, he appears flustered, bows and apologises for being impolite.

"My deepest apologies for being so rude. I am Blodgharm, or blood-wolf in this language. I have many other names but for now, I will leave my introduction as short as possible. I see that you haven't met people like me before so I will try to explain after you introduce yourself."

If everyone else was this polite, humanity would be a hundred times better. Or worse if people appear polite but on the inside loathe you; then, there'd be no way for them to stab you in the _front,_ it would always be secretive, in the back. But what a strange name! This person probably spent all the money he owned to build this 'blood-wolf' character; there was no way that he'd been named that when he was born.

"Oh..h-hi, I'm Grace Schmidt and I have no idea how I got here," I say. It sounds childish but at least now we know each other's names. I register no emotion on Blodgharm's face – maybe it's the strange features or the fact that we have just me but either way, I can tell that he's an expert at masking his feelings. I should practice that but it seems hard and I don't think I have time for that in my situation. Because, I still feel rather confused and shocked so it takes all my audacity to venture out to question Blodgharm about his unique appearance. Talking slowly, Blodgharm treats me like I'm stupid, angering me and I know that he is teasing on purpose; the ends of his mouth curl up to form an amused smirk, revealing his fangs of ice.

"My race, the elves, are old and have had years to think about ourselves and who we want to be," he says. I want to interrupt but I stop, considering his reaction."So some of us decide that the way we were born isn't appropriate and using magic, (of course you already know about it) we weave a spell to change our body structure, inside and out."

Finally, I burst. I can't take it anymore! "Why are you treating me like this? I am not a child! Whoever you are, you should stop this nonesense this minute! I am not to be fooled by pranks like this!" Furious, I ignore the fact that this person is probably going to post this everywhere and say exactly what I think of him. "You are a _moron,_ to attempt to deceive people. I was frightened of you, but not now-"

"You think you will go unharmed insulting me like this? Only because I chose who I want to be, and I am not the same as you? I do not understand why you can't believe me, I am sure you have heard of the elves, heard of dwarves, dragons, urgals..if you haven't, I should think you are the most ignorant human in existence, but you do not seem so."

Passionate and enraged, Blodgharm steps closer to me, and as soon as this happens, I scream out in pain. There was something, no _someone,_ invading my mind, tearing apart my home. At that moment, I learn how much I truly mean to myself - my mind, how it pacifies me, unlike the rest of the world. And I fight. Fight for myself, what I'd been trying to do all my life, I finally achieve in a moment of crisis. Without really knowing how, I focus my strength for one purpose: to strike out, then build a wall to defend myself. Either with fury or weariness, I cannot tell, but my hands tremble violently.

Suddenly, I can identify a plain feeling on Blodgharm's face, that of surprise and admiration **,** and the attacks stop. With an unfamiliar gesture of his hand, Blodgharm once again bows, this time much deeper than before and my anger is drained. This 'elf' wasn't to blame, it is me. I should apologise, however, I will not give him the satisfaction of doing so, instead I intend to do so in a roundabout fashion, sometime in the future, because, frankly, I do not think that Blodgharm will leave me anytime soon.

" Mrs Scmidt-" I cut in, stating that I would like him to call me with my first name. He nods obediently. " Grace, from what I have seen of your thoughts, it is clear that you aren't from these parts. If you could allow me to see more of your thoughts, I could help you. You have power, but without guidance, it can lead you to harm. Come with me, and I will lead you to a safe place to stay; this forest is highly dangerous."

 **A/N: I'm sorry I haven't put this up yet because my story isn't that good and I know you will probably be getting impatient waiting for me but I haven't slept for ages and yesterday I just had to so...I'm sorry about that..and by the way I don't even know if this is where you're meant to be writing this stuff. I'm totally new so I would be really grateful if anyone could beta read for me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Should I succumb to his wishes that easily? Well, if I stay here, I won't last long so I don't really have much of a choice. But the words that pass my lips aren't the ones I'd expected,

"I would love to join you Blodgharm."

Smiling, Blodgharm traipsed forward, with me following behind helplessly. To me, it seems that we walk aimlessly; we are always surrounded by the same oversized trees. While we walk, Blodgharm describes each race living in Alagaesia and my incredulity lessens, because I've always loved the fantasy genre and now, it's just a dream come true. Apparently, _all_ races are sophisticated; even the dragons! To be honest, I'm actually glad that they are, because otherwise, it would be even harder to survive.

A while later, I am stood gaping at the entrance of a magnificent fortress, huge but exquisite in every detail; eerily perfect. The whitewashed stones are all exactly the same size, smooth and radiant, the marble beams supporting the structure have tiny pictures embellished on them and each window is at least double my size. There is no way that this had been built by humans. And so, all my doubts are vanquished because I know that magic _really_ exists – it has to. Meanwhile, Blodgharm stands there, entertained by my bewilderment, however, after a few minutes, he strides forward and with a click of his fingers, the polished wooden doors, which had carvings that seemed to change every minute, open obligingly.

On the other side, there is a stunning garden, with an infinite array of beautiful flowers, some of which I'd never seen before. I feel slightly irritated as Blodgharm marches on, declining me the pleasure of this lovely garden.

"You will be given the opportunity to observe all this later on," he says, "Right now, your priority should be reaching the castle."

When we reach the castle, there is what I assume to be a welcome party made up of people who look human-like but when observed closely, were clearly elves. I am painfully aware of my messy state, still wearing the same snotty sweater that I'd worn when I returned home from college that blasted day, with the elven ladies a hundred times prettier than me and all. Despite this, I receive the warmest of smiles and for a moment, I am deluded by a notion of "happiness" but it doesn't last long. Shocked, my jaw drops open as I glimpse a man with tangled brown hair and resplendent blue eyes and my skin tingles, however, i look down swiftly. Blood rushes to my face as I try to block out the agonizing memories. Tantalizing, they attack mischievously and I sink to my knees with a gasp, clutching my temples. My feeble attempts to resist fail miserably and I remember, _remember._

 _My parents died for me. But I am nothing._

 **A/N: This is pretty short so I'll make sure to make the next one longer. Thanks for reviewing fredo747, it was helpful :D I love reading the reviews, so please do leave one!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disconnected, I ignore the arms holding me up, pulling my hands away until a soothing feeling spreads through my mind.

 _Grace._

Gulping, I open my eyes and I expect to see sympathising faces but instead, I am surrounded by a group of stern faces – mostly emotionless, like Blodgharm's. I release my pent up breath and pretend to be casual but Blodgharm, who was the one who had intruded – impolitely by his standards – upon mind, knows that all is not well and asks the young man who had triggered the agonizing replay of the worst moments of my life if I had been assigned a room yet.

A lovely musical voice rings out clearly and announces, "Mrs Schmidt can stay for as long as possible, and I have personally seen to it that she has a room that will hopefully be to her liking. May I ask of her health? She seems to be...out of sorts?"

Squeezing my eyes shut for a moment, I choke down my stupid feelings and answer because I _am_ alive and I _do_ exist after all. "I'm perfectly fine with you asking me about anything, seeing as I'll be staying here, you know. I'm okay really, just a bad head ache that's been irritating me for a while. And I beg you, just call me Grace from now and on, it makes me feel old when you talk to me formally!"

The man (who still hasn't introduced himself) laughs out loud and retorts saying, "Well Grace, my name is Eragon and you may call me by that too. I think I shall leave you to rest; a maid will arrive soon to guide you – ah, here she is. Farewell, and sleep early as I want to talk to you in the morning."

Indicating that I should follow her, a girl of around thirteen or fourteen appears in front of me wearing clothes that are considerably old-fashioned. She had a somewhat grubby apron on top of her grey woollen pinafore with cotton tights of the same colour – it doesn't look amazing but it's probably very comfortable.

As we walk down the corridors a realisation strikes me; the castle was almost twice as big as it looked from the outside! This makes me remember Doctor Who's Tardis and I burst out giggling uncontrollably – imagine this lot watching Doctor Who! Or having televisions for that matter. The girl looks back at me, her brow rising as she does so and I stop, thinking how she must feel leading this seemingly unstable lady down a castle that's obviously at least ten times her worth.

At last, we stop outside a door that was higher than me by approximately two feet, and I'm pretty tall – last time I checked, I was 5"9 or something around that measurement. I'd already tried to start a conversation while we were walking more than once – unsuccessfully – but now the girl actually talks freely, "This is your room, you'll have everything in there ready for you and if you need me, just ring the bell."

Then she leaves, just like that.

 **A/N: The next few chapters are also short, I'm sorry but I don't have time for anything over 700 words that's actually quality so I guess this will have to be enough. Anyway, I'm posting a chapter everyday now :D PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_I might as well go in, right?_

So I push the door (which is considerably heavy) open, and strut in, enlightened by the fact that they actually welcomed me to stay with them.

My eyes widen as I see the level of extravagance of the room: the countless golden lanterns casting hazy light, the flowing silk curtains hanging around a large bed and the elegant carpets. Sighing, I throw myself upon the bed and forget my worries.

A few minutes later, the girl - whose name I remain unaware of - tip-toes in quietly, thinking I'm asleep. I don't want to frighten her so I just sit up and watch. Opening a door that I hadn't seen before, she disappears. When she emerges, I see a pile of - well - _something_ in her arms that she quickly deposits on a chair opposite me and after that, she hurries out, not sparing a glance in my direction; whether fearing me or just discrete due to my privacy, I don't really know.

Curious, I jump up and investigate the bundle.

 _Oh._

It's a dress. A long, fancy dress, meant for fancy people attending a fancy celebration, not the type of thing I would wear; it's probably more than I can ever afford, even if I work my whole life and that shows that these other-worldly beings held a position of importance amongst the people of this land. Embarrassed, I stare at the drooping neckline and wonder if I have to wear this tomorrow, when I meet Eragon, hoping against hope that I would have some type of jacket to wear, however, I ignore it and remove my dirty clothing after inspecting the dress, because there is a clean white night gown under it. Strangely, the night gown fits perfectly, and it's just the way I like my clothes: really warm and soft.

Normally, I don't ever sleep in a place I haven't been to before, but it's much too comfortable to resist sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating..it's been over a month! After my exams, I got really ill and couldn't write but anyway, here I am! Enjoy ;p**

* * *

When I wake up, I feel slightly disorientated; it's strange sleeping in this new place. However, I am not given much time to adjust before the girl from last night rushes in to help me prepare for the meeting with Eragon. Excited, I throw off the bed sheets and jump up to greet the new day.

* * *

"Soo let me get this right. You have no toilets? You just sit on a hole and then-"  
"I'm sorry ma'am," she says, interrupting me, "I have no idea what a-a _toilet_ is so there is really nothing I can do. We all use this."  
I stare at the wooden plank in front of me in disgust. I desperately need the toilet but the people in this place have never heard of a toilet: their lavatory is simply a wooden plank with a hole in it through which I could see the ground below. Sighing, I apologise to the girl and succumb to my human urges.

After the outrageously embarrassing 'conversation' between us, the girl treats me more and more like a psycho - she just seems to be extra careful around me.  
It seems like our relationship is not boding well at all.  
Imagining the things she could do to me (poisoning me, stabbing me in my sleep) I attempt to make amends and sound as friendly as possible but my patience comes to an end when she helps me into my dress.  
"Why the hell are you watching me get dressed!?" I say indignantly, "Seriously, I don't _need_ help!"  
My rage burns out when she laughs at me and instantly becomes hatred. This simple teenager really thinks she's more intelligent than me?  
Her reply however, sounds as cold as ice," Without me, you'd know _nothing_. I would've killed you for your rudeness by now if it wasn't for the stupid dragon rider's spell. Now SHUT YOUR MOUTH and let me help you."

Suddenly, I see a flash of violet in the girl's eyes but it disappears as soon as I acknowledge its presence. Was that just a trick of my imagination?  
I never thought I would be afraid of a child but this particular child makes my blood run cold. Deciding to do what she wants for now, I slip the dress on without complaint.

While she braids my hair, a series of thoughts stream through my head: _Who was that dragon rider she mentioned before? Why did she call him stupid? What does she mean, " I'd know nothing"?_  
Things are getting out of hand. I have no control whatsoever in this place and I MUST find out everything I can as soon as possible.

* * *

 _-Eragon's POV-_

 _Little one,_ I hear Saphira in the back of my mind and wake up to see the rising sun outside my window. These days have been really exhausting because of all the pressure I'm facing running a place this big that's completely isolated from Alagaesia. Flying with Saphira by ourselves has become a rare luxury and now, my priority is training the newest dragon rider - Kerkoff, a young dwarf - or so the elves and Eldunari continue impressing upon me.  
 _Do not let these troublesome thoughts cloud your minds, Eragon,_ says Saphira reassuringly and I smile at her. _I'm glad you're with me Saphira,  
Where else would I be, little one?  
_Shrugging, I stop dawdling and rise to investigate the issue of this strange human who Blodgharm says comes from a different world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! I've been writing a lot recently and I want to catch up with everything I missed out on before so I'm gonna post more frequently than before. Anyway, thanks for all the readers, you're encouraging me a lot, it's way more helpful than you might think it is.**

* * *

As I trail behind the girl, I begin to feel more and more nervous than ever. I try to calm myself, tell myself that it can't be _him_ but the feeling in my heart won't fade away. It's just too confusing. Can it be a coincidence? Well of course it's obviously a coincidence but..  
What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking about this? I need to get over my past. I must.

At that moment, the girl comes to a stop in front of me and I realise that I am standing on the threshold of a large room - large enough to accommodate a dragon.

And that is exactly what is sitting before me.

An impossibly immense dragon with magnificent sapphire coloured scales gleaming spotlessly - the beauty of the beast is stunning. Then, I hear a voice, "Don't be afraid. That is Saphira, my companion and soulmate." Its Eragon.  
I feel just like one of those characters in the fantasy stories. Smiling at the dragoness, I bow down and greet her. "It is a great honour to meet you, O mighty dragon."  
Instinctively, I reach out to place my hand upon her snout as she lowers her head to my height. Her smooth but rough scales have a sense of reality and take away my previous dreaminess and unnecessary reminiscences.  
 _And it is the same to meet you, human.  
_ So this is what the girl meant about _'Dragon Rider'. Eragon must be Saphira's Rider._  
"I hope you were comfortable last night?" says Eragon. Unsure what to do, I curtsey briefly and then reply, " Of course, I really appreciate your generosity."  
Gesturing for the girl to leave, he offers me a seat and gets straight to the point.  
"Grace, you have travelled a long way - all the way from a different world - so first of all, I would like to welcome you to Islingr Deloi (Light-bringer Earth). I hope you enjoy your stay here. It seems that you have information that can be very useful - for both me and you. Because of this, I want you to grant me permission to analyse your memories so that you can return to your home."  
Analyse my memories? Was that what Blodgharm, blood-wolf or whatever his name is doing in the forest?  
"Do you mean you'll enter my mind? Will you see _everything?"  
We will only see what you allow us to see. We heard that you have strong mind barriers.  
_"May I?"  
If I let them into my mind, it would be doing them a favour so I wouldn't have to pay them back for staying at their castle so it's the best option I have..and the only choice too; if I refuse, they would probably kill me - or worse. Nodding, I allow Eragon and Saphira to enter my mind. As he places his hands on my shoulders and gazes into my eyes, I feel the same sensation of being invaded as before with Blodgharm, but although Eragon is gentler, I can tell that he is much more powerful. Before examining each memory, he asks for permission as he promised he would so I show him everything except for the events induced by the past, like the awkward melt-down I had upon arriving at the castle.  
A few minutes later, Eragon withdraws from my mind and frowns as he leans back into his chair. "The magic you used to transport to this world is incredibly powerful. It has not been used in centuries; the spell was part of the Doru Areaba library that was destroyed during Galbatorix's rebellion." he explains, " I want to gather all my most trusted associates before discussing this matter. Thank you - oh and by the way, don't be afraid of Elva, your maid. She's only teasing you - she chose to work as a maid herself." 

I can't help but feel relieved. As long as I am with these people, everything will be alright - I hope.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few days after my meeting with Eragon, Elva informs me of a bigger meeting which is to be held in an hour or so in the conference hall to which I was invited.

Whilst waiting, I begin to get impatient. There is scarcely anything entertaining to do. Usually, I enjoy painting when I'm bored, however, I have a feeling that acrylic paints haven't been developed in this new world. Reaching into my back pocket, I extract my phone then, frustrated, throw it across the room after staring at the blank screen for a few seconds. It had run out of power earlier today and before that, there wasn't a signal.  
After a while of staring at the wall opposite me in silence, Elva walks in and begins to speak, her deep adult voice more apparent than before; when she found out that I knew her name she dropped her pretenses. The funny thing is, there really is no reason for her to hide her true identity – I had pondered the matter for ages but found no possible reason. It's rather mind-boggling.  
"I did not realise that walls are that interesting,"she says, leaning against the door frame. "If you're looking for something to do, your best option is to go outside."  
Well, I guess that makes more sense than sitting here. Anyway, I still want to see that garden again, so, trying to push back my hair (which is always messy) I get up and politely ask Elva to show me the way outside.

* * *

 **A/N: This was really short..yesterday I was really busy. Thanks for reading ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

After exiting the building, Elva and I head to the magnificent garden – my breath catches as I glimpse the unending beauty of nature, lawns and flowerbeds stretching far into the horizon.  
 _If only the modern world could see this, they'd definitely work harder to preserve the environment,_ I think, sighing to release the overpowering feeling of contentment.  
On my left side, there is an infinite amount of flowers; their fragrance attacking my nostrils all at once; their colours solid and unwavering; their petals exquisite: they were all gently swaying in the warm breeze, enlightening the otherwise bland landscape of plain humanity. On the right however, lies an area stark in contrast. Surrounded by trees, it is almost completely hidden, but to anybody with a sharp eye (something I had developed during my watch from atop the hills) the secluded mini-arena is an obvious interruption in the sequence of nature. There seems to be numerous people there, not all of them human – it is easy to tell by the way the two beings in the middle moved in a blur of unnatural speed. Just then, a voice shatters my daze, and I compose myself after realising that I had been gaping like a fish.  
"This is the place. You know, I suggest you ask somebody to teach you to fight…you cannot really be considered a grown-up if you are unable to handle a sword – or any other type of weapon for that matter."

Frowning, I wonder exactly why I would need a sword anyway. This place must be dangerous and all, but why would _everybody_ need to use a weapon? It doesn't make any sense.

 _I'll just go with it for now..._

* * *

 **A/N: I haven't uploaded stuff for ages cause I've been having a LOT of personal issues..this story isn't for readers anymore, it's just my digital escape from the real world. If you're reading, I'm glad you enjoy it but i'm not trying to impress anyone anymore.**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11  
"WRONG!" screams the man frustratingly, "Hold it like _this!"  
_ I am beginning to lose my patience. In the clearing, there is a large crowd watching me being "scolded" by a man I hardly know. I've always wanted to go back to being a child, but this is DEFINITELY not what I meant.  
Adjusting my hold on the heavy sword, I bite my tongue and try to reign in my temper – which is, unfortunately, terrible. This really is one of my most trying experiences.  
"If you may allow me to demonstrate what I already know about swordsmanship, it will be more helpful," I say through gritted teeth, seeing as I excelled in fencing during my high-school years. Smirking, the man opens his arms. "Go on. I'm sure that you will impress me with your _professional –_ certainly not beginner- skills."  
Annoyed now, I charge forward but at the last second, he raises his sword to block my attack, jarring my arm. I almost drop the sword, however, I _do_ have experience and it _is_ useful. Again, I charge, this time swerving to the side upon closing in on the man. Again, he parries the attack with ease.

"YES!"  
At last, I have landed my first blow and it is surprisingly strong. I receive quite a few sniggers at my sudden exclamation, but this does not mar my triumph. Exhausted, I drop to the ground, utterly spent.


	12. Brothers and Friends

Calm _down. Calm DOWN._ I am sat at a glossy oak table, twiddling my thumbs whilst waiting for the others to arrive. The tension in the air is unmistakeable; every inch of the place gives the feel of a dilligence unrivalled by any other. In the corners of the room, there are wooden beams into which were carved mysterious engravings that looked like a type of rune - most likely the strange and unique language that some of these people speak. Under my feet, there is a large rug woven with red and gold thread, however, the design is simple and elegant. The soothing scent of incense permeates the air.

Just then, the large doors behind me are shoved open and several people file in, occupying the remaining seats around the table. After everybody is seated, one chair is left vacant. As soon as I realise this, a figure strides into the room followed by a gargantuan creature - Eragon and Saphira.

"Astra esteri ono thelduin, friends," says Eragon, "I apologise for the inconvenience caused by the sudden arrangement of this meeting, however this case must be discussed as soon as possible. As you can see, there is a guest with us today. Grace is the matter of this discussion. A few days ago, she arrived at the castle from a place far, far away."

"So? That has happened before," grunts a man with sleek black hair sweeping across his face.

"If you allow me to finish, Murtagh, you may understand what I am trying to say. She comes from a different world."

Silence. My heart starts to beat wildly - what are they going to do? Then, shockingly, the man, Murtagh, erupts in laughter, clutching his stomach and trying to regain his breath.

"Eragon what-what kind of j-joke is this!?" He exclaims, then bursts out laughing again.

Appalled, I open my mouth in an attempt to form words - then close it again, too nervous to say anything out loud. Seeing my face, Murtagh laughs even harder, which seems almost impossible.

"Murtagh! Compose yourself!" snaps a gorgeous lady wearing a shirt green tunic matching the colour of her eyes and knee-length black leather boots. High cheekbones, long eyelashes, balanced complexion: she is the definition of perfect. Clearly, the woman is not human; no human is perfect. An unnerving mysterious aura surrounds her. Her beauty is disturbingly captivating, and I would not be surprised if someone gets lost in the confines of her eyes. Seeing the way Eragon was gazing at her wistfully, I smile to myself. _Definitely a pairing there_ , I think.

Immediately, Murtagh returns to his previous indifference, this time with a sense of respect. This woman is most likely of a high reputation. My eyes drift back to Eragon, who continues speaking.

"I am completely serious ( **A/N: Sirius..okay, sorry xD** ) Therefore, I concluded that if this girl came here unintentionally, it is more than possible for a different, more sinister person to invade us easily."

A squat man wielding a hammer larger than his whole body inhales loudly. "You elves and dragon riders should investigate the scene. Perhaps there were wards that were breached that you could replace?"

"Indeed. You do remember where you arrived, don't you?" Asks a young, pretty dark-skinned lady with long braided hair and a black lace dress.

"U-um, yes of course...Actually, I may have forgotten..." I reply, realising that it is the first time I speak throughout this whole thing even though I am the subject of discussion. _Ironic_.

Fortunately, however, Blodgharm once again comes to my rescue, explaining that he remembers exactly where it was that he found me. I feel slightly guilty for forgetting such a stupidly important thing and I somehow just seem to always owe these people more and more.

"Excellent. All that remains to be done now is for a team to be organised. Queen Arya, Queen Nasuada, King Orik, I do hope that you will stay a while longer even after this case is resolved," says Eragon. My eyes widen in shock as I register the fact that I am sitting in a room full of monarchs. _Thud, thud, thud._ I am actually surprised that they cannot hear my heart thudding uncontrollably. My palms are somehow even more sweaty than before.

"Of course, brother, if that is your wish," says King Orik.

Brother? BROTHER? So Eragon is a prince? My mind is about to burst.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! Excuse the delay, been having way too much revision with this stupid new curriculum and stuff so...Oh, you may have realised: this chapter is of normal length! I'm trying to be a bit more consistent and take my time with everything now. I'll be uploading the next part of this chapter in a few days. OH AND CONGRATS TO THE BEST PERSON ALIVE, CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI, FOR COMPLETING THE FIRST DRAFT OF HIS LATEST NOVEL! FOR THIS, WE MUST CELEBRATE, AND I AM DEFINITELY GOING TO ADD A BIT OF CELEBRATION HERE TOO..INCLUDING SAPHIRA'S WEIRD ADDICTION *hint* *hint***

 **SEE YOU GUYS LATER** ㈏0㈅0


	13. Author's Note (optional)

**Hello again. This chapter is just an Author's Note. You may or may not have noticed that I changed the title of this story from Different to Shadow and also swapped the genre to horror. This is because I changed some of the plot points and none of those fit in anymore, but this shouldn't effect how things have been going so far. I definitely don't like how the first ten chapters turned out but I've decided to finish the story and then go back and fix things up. I don't want to reveal exactly what I'm going to do but the horror won't come up until like chapter 25 or something. I'd love to get as much constructive criticism as possible because I am a developing, young author and I no doubt make so seriously stupid mistakes. Also, I've been searching for a beta-reader like forever but NOBODY bothers to answer, strangely enough. Thank you for bothering to read this, if you have, and if you haven't, then I don't blame you cause personally, I wouldn't have. ?**


End file.
